Three's a Disaster
by magpiefeather
Summary: The Big 3 have decided to have a child every hundred years. Is this a good thing or a bad thing? The children of the Big 3 have to do the impossible: Work together. Meet new and old friends in this story about family.
1. Prologue

**Hello! So this is my first ever Percy Jackson fanfic! *People scream in the background***

**Those are screams of happiness I promise you. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own it...So there.**

Months after the Giant War. The Big 3 were back to having the same argument they've had since Percy Jackson was found.

"Something must be done!" Hades bellowed at his brothers. "You both broke the oath!"

"And you didn't?" Zeus yelled back at him.

"No! You should know since you killed my son's mother!" Before Zeus could yell something back, Poseidon said.

"How about a compromise?" His brothers glared at him.

"What?" Hades snarled.

"What if we each have a child every hundred years?"

"You seem to have thought of this a lot _brother."_ Zeus muttered.

"I have. It makes more sence then to never have children."

"I for once agree with him." Hades added.

Zeus who hated being wrong on anything tried to control his anger.

"When would we start? _Brother._" Poseidon smiled.

"Now."


	2. A New Generation

*8 years later.*

(Percy Pov.)

I was the one to find her. Well Tyson was there too.

We were in Utah (Long story short: Chiron sent us on a vague quest for a demigod.) middle of winter, at the base of a mountain.

Monster's were chasing us, that's when Tyson saw the cabin.

Tyson slammed into the door. The door crumpled under his weight. We ran in and WHAM. Everything went black. When I woke up Tyson was standing over a girl, who was holding up a frying pan in defence.

"It's okay girly we here to help." Tyson tried.

"Y-y-you only have one eye." She held up her frying pan preparing to swing.

"Hey its okay. We understand what you're going through." Her lip quivered.

"You do?" I held out my hand. The girl placed the frying pan in it.

"We're going to take you to a place full of us."

"Like the circus?" She asked.

"No not like the circus. What's your name?"

"Selina Bishop." She stared up at me with her ocean green eyes.

* * *

*Meanwhile in another state.*

(Jason Pov)

"Why are we here Jason?" Leo asked as he jumped over a tree root.

"He already told you." Piper said exasperated. "Something he saw in a dream."

"Fine beauty queen if you so smart answer me this: What was in the dream, and why are we in a forest?" Piper opened her mouth to answer when I said.

"Guys we're almost there!" We stumbled past a clump of bushes and fell into a meadow. In the middle of the meadow was a boy. His light brown hair was sticking up as if he shoved his finger into an electrical outlet.

The boy had noticed the three of them and started to back away. Where he was standing was burned and still smouldering.

"Stay away from me! I hurt people." I stepped forward.

"Hey it's okay. We're here to help."

"You can't. I'm a freak..." The boy trailed off. I had a ball of lightning in my hand and Leo had his ears on fire.

"Kid were all freaks, wanna join us?" Leo said, putting out his ear fire. The boy looked at us.

"Does that mean I can leave this place?"

"Yes you can." The boy walked slowly to us.

"I'm Owen by the way."

* * *

*2 years before.*

(3rd person)

A dark-haired,six-year-old ran as quickly as her short legs would take her. The bag on her shoulder wasn't helping her. She ran to the train tracks near her house. An angry scream came from behind her, but it got drowned out by the train whistle.

The girl wasn't sure this would work, but she would do anything do get away. She saw the train coming and got ready. The train started to slow down and the girl leaped.

She wasn't going to make it.

A pale hand shot out of the train compartment and grabbed her arm. She got dragged girl panted and waited for her heart beat to slow. She looked around the compartment for her rescuer.

No one was with her. The girl settled down in a corner and fell asleep.

She awoke to the morning rays, and to a voice saying.

"Rise and shine, Little Mink." The girl opened her eyes and looked up. Across the compartment sat a man with the same gold eyes as herself.

* * *

**Sooo...Love it, Hate it?**

**Sorry about having to change Pov so many times. I didn't want to do three different chapter's**

**Anyway, please Review! it helps so much!**

**Tell me what you think so far!**

_**MagpieFeather.**_


	3. The son of Hades tells a bed-time story

**I'm just a little sad that no one reviewed...But that won't stop me!**

(Third person.)

The girl looked at the man suspiciously.

"That's not my name." She said carefully. The man smiled.

"I know that, but since I don't know your name I'll call you whatever I like."

"My name is Jinx. Jinx Corvus" Jinx didn't know why she told the man this. Maybe it was because he was smiling at her, or that they shared the same gold eyes.

"Hello Jinx." She looked at him.

"Now you. What's your name?"

"You can call me Nico. You want something to eat?" Jinx noticed that he changed the subject, but was too hungry to care.

"Yes please." After eating a breakfast of un-cooked Ramen noodles, Jinx asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Your six and in need of some kindness."

"When does the train stop?" Nico looked out the open compartment door.

"Soon. Little Mink soon." Jinx ignored that he called her Little Mink again, and looked outside.

* * *

Nico was telling the truth. The train came to a stop soon after. Nico jumped from the compartment and started walking. Jinx was more hesitant. She stood at the edge and looked from side to side.

Nico glanced over his shoulder and stopped. He turned and said.

"You coming?" Jinx smiled and ran to where he was. She stumbled now and then, as every six-year-old would.

* * *

*4 years later.*

(Jinx Pov)

I didn't want to leave Nico. But now he's sending me away. To some camp. It all started when he got a visit from his 'father'.

We were sitting at our campfire, getting ready for bed when I felt something. A buzzing in my left ear. The buzzing moved to the back off my head when Nico got up and moved toward the forest. (We were camping in a field near the edge of a forest.)

I watched him untill the shadows of the forest-covered him. I stood up and followed. I shouldn't follow, but curiosity killed the cat...

Once in the shadows, I felt invisible. Nico stopped a little ways in. I didn't know why he stopped untill I saw him.

A man with dark hair and...Gold eyes. He was wearing a suit, which was odd since he was in a forest.

"Lord-" The man interrupted Nico.

"I don't have time for that. Nico you know why I'm here."

"Father she's not ready." The man laughed coldly.

"She was supposed to go to the blasted camp two years ago."

"Father just another-" Nico's father interrupted him again. I was starting to hate this guy.

"Nico! My brothers are threatening me. If you don't get her to that camp, they'll..." The man trailed off.

Nico ran a hand through his hair, and sighed.

"We'll start heading that way tomorrow." The man nodded.

"Good. Untill next time son." Then the man disappeared. Disappeared! I snapped out of my shock and ran back to our camp. I managed to get into my sleeping bag when Nico got out of the forest. Nico snuffed the fire and got into his own sleeping bag.

"Good night Little Mink." I smiled at my nick name and fell asleep.

* * *

After that we traveled non-stop. After a week, I was tired and filthy. Nico didn't seem to notice. Ever since that night he rarely spoke to me.

The last night Nico stopped at the base of a hill. It was a big hill with a pine tree at the top. We could have cleared it easily but Nico wanted to stop here.

"Sit down Little Mink, it's time for a story." I grinned. It's been awhile since we've told a story. I sat down.

"Once there was a traveling circus. In that circus was a brother and sister." I looked at Nico, but his eyes were clouded. "They traveled with the circus all around the world. Untill the brother needed to leave. He didn't want to leave, you must understand that." He looked at me before continuing.

"The brother left his sister with some relatives. Before leaving he promised that he would come back. He meant every word. He said that he would come back when the sister was ready..." Nico went silent. I waited for him to continue.

He clapped his hands."Time for bed."

"Wait." I interrupted." Why did the brother need to leave? And did he ever come back?" Nico grimaced.

"We'll find out." I stayed quiet after that. We got into our sleeping bags, but I couldn't fall asleep. Nico's story rang in my ears. After awhile I feel asleep.

In the morning Nico was already packing his bag. I got up and silently started packing my things. We finished in minutes. I waited for Nico to start walking up the hill.

"Got your knife?"

"Yup." I touched the knife at my waist. The blade was long, curved and black. Nico said it was a gift. From who, I don't know. I found it by my head one day. It didn't seem like a gift to me, more like a threat.

"Go to the top of the hill Little Mink. I'll be up in a second." I shrugged and started walking up the hill. From below Nico yelled."Remember my story Jinx!"

I was at the top when I looked back. Nico was gone.

"Nico! Where are you! Nico!" I heard heavy footfalls from behind me. I didn't care. "Nico! Come back!" His story came back to me. I felt tears welling in my eyes.

He was gone.

**So that was like a continuation of the prologue. I'll be doing another chapter soon, probably in Selina's pov.**

**Please, please review! I want to know what you think! It'll help so much!**

**And FYI Nico is 19-23 in this, and Percy and the others are 26.**

**MagpieFeather.**


	4. Jinx scares the pegasi

Selina was the first to notice the figure on the hill. She elbowed her brother, Percy. (Selina was long ago claimed by Poseidon.)

"Percy look! I think someone is on Half-Blood hill!" He followed his sister's gaze. Percy started running to the hill, Selina at his heels. The figure was yelling something at made no sense to Selina, but a light of recognition lit up Percy's eyes.

"Nico..." The figure's voice seemed to have failed her.

"Hey... It's okay. Come with us." The girl followed without complaint.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that I'm half god?" Chiron had just explained about Camp Half Blood. Chiron nodded.

"Yes. You don't sound to surprised." And she didn't. The girl -Selina believed her name to be Jinx- shrugged.

"It explains the weird things happening to me." Before Chiron could reply Percy butted in.

"When we found you, I heard you say a name. What was it?" Jinx hesitated then seemed to shrug.

"Nico. That's the person I was traveling with." Selina saw Percy blink in surprise.

"Nico? Nico de Angelo?" Jinx nodded.

"You know him?" Percy nodded, distracted. Selina decided to speak up.

"I'll show Jinx around camp if you want." Chiron smiled at her.

"That would be great Selina."

* * *

"And that's the stable. It's where we keep the pegasi." Selina explained. As they walked by the winged-horses whinnied in fright. "Huh something must have spooked them."

"It was probably me." Jinx said glumly. "Horse never liked me. And I guess winged ones don't ether." Selina frowned. She'd never seen a pegasi be scared of one person before, and a person they have never met. They continued on.

"And these are the cabins. That one there is mine."Selina said, then added proudly."I'm a daughter of Poseidon." Jinx looked up. For the first time looking excited.

"Do we know who my parent is?" Selina shook her head.

"Sorry, you haven't been claimed yet." Jinx seemed deflated, so Selina added." But you'll probably find out tonight at the bon-fire."

Jinx nodded. "What cabin am I staying untill then?"

"Hermes." Intensely Jinx added. "God of thieves." Selina nodded slightly surprised. Most of the time demigods don't know anything about their parents.

"Do you know much about the gods?" Jinx nodded. "Nico-" Her voice caught slightly, " told me storys about them." Hoping to take her mind off of it Selina looked around. Finally she spotted her friend, Owen.

"Here comes my friend Owen. He's the son of Zeus." Selina added. Jinx made a face. "Does that mean he's you cousin?" Selina laughed.

"Nope. Your god side doesn't count unless you share the same parent." At that point Owen reached them.

"Who's this?" He asked, a question in his eyes.

"Her name is Jinx. She just got here today." Jinx nodded not meeting their eyes."I'm showing her around camp. Untill the bon-fire that is." Owen nodded. "Well I've got to go." He suddenly ran off.

"Skittish one, isn't he?" Jinx said suddenly. Selina was forced to nod. Recently Owen had seemed skittish. Selina looked at the sky."We should head to the pavilion. It's almost time for dinner."

* * *

Dinner was uneventful. Selina watched Jinx from across the pavilion. She was visibly ignoring her cabin mates. Which was a good thing. Since they were trying to steal her knife. Selina examined it. From what she could see, it was made from Stygian iron. The blade was long, longer than a normal knife, more like a small-sword. The shape of the blade was strange as well, curved. It reminded Selina of something...but what? She didn't know.

Once dinner was over, Selina found Jinx and led her to where the bon-fire would start. Like always they sang songs, but during the fourth song, the Apollo cabin trailed off.

Suddenly there was a scream. Jinx whipped around. "What's happening?" Selina didn't answer. She was too busy looking above Jinx's head. Jinx followed her gaze and gasped.

Above her head a symbol showing the Helmet of Terror.

"Hail, daughter of Hades."

* * *

**So sorry for the delayed update! I hade major writers-block.**

**So what did you think of this chapter? If you're wondering why Percy was at camp in this chapter, the next one should explain it. **

**Can anyone guess what Jinx's knife resembles? **

**Anywho please review! The more you do the faster I'll update. And if I update faster, less chance I'll get writers block.**

**MagpieFeather.**


End file.
